Life as a Demon
by Azinine
Summary: Do you believe in Karma? How about Reincarnation? The Fates finally decided to give Harry the one thing he was denied his own Life. Watch as he grows into his own in the world of the demons. AU. SLASH. HP crossover IY.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha. Do you think I would be satisfied of just writing this down if I do own him?! And would you really think that I'll make him be attracted to women?! Hell no! Cause I'll make sure Kagome would die, Kikyou would be roasted and InuYasha would be getting it on with Sesshoumarou or Kouga. Either of the two would do really.

I also do not own Harry Potter. Not the books or its movies. Too bad though, cause if I did. Ginny would die a gruesome death and Harry would be living his life in happiness at Voldemort's side. Hell yeah!

****

****

**Warning:** This fic will contain **SLASH**! Wiki or Google it if you don't have a clue what the hell's that!

****

****

**Author's Note:** YEAH! I made another one! And it's a crossover! XDDD Well it's not really much of a crossover… But bah! You guys decide! But still, I couldn't believe it… I'm on a roll. But what can I say? Sesshou-chan just wouldn't leave me alone. He kept asking for a taste of our sweet Harry. (hentai grin) And dammit if I say no to Fluffy!

--------

**Chapter I**

A huge resounding explosion shook the ground making the people who were still fighting falter and fall. Eyes were closed and covered as a blinding white light swept off the battleground followed by a strong magical backlash further rendering the few remaining beings incapable of fighting.

The magic continued to travel, through the grounds, the forest, lake and beyond making even the muggles pause, hair standing on end as they felt the energy wash through them. Magic detector around the world went off as the off the scale magic was registered all the while pinpointing its origin.

And in the middle of it, a young man lay, breathe ragged, eyes void and unseeing as rain pelted the earth washing away the blood that flowed freely on the grounds. A drop landed on the young man's eye looking like a tear being shed.

"Mum, Dad, Sirius… it's over… it's finally… over…" the young man whispered as he took one final breath and let go.

Obsidian eyes, tired, weary and in pain watched as the Wizarding World's Savior and Salvation finally took his eternal sleep; wishing for the young man to find happiness if not in this life, at least in the after. Gathering his remaining energy he stood and approached the still figure. Kneeling on one knee, he observed the now lifeless body. "Well, Potter… you've finally done it. I do hope that you finally find peace and happiness."

Potion stained hands reached over the young man's eyes and closed it in finality. Severus Snape, Potions Master, once Hogwarts' Professor and was a spy for the Light, sighed then scooped into his arms the now cold body of their Savior. After one final look around Hogwart's very own grounds he turned while carrying Harry Potter's corpse off the battleground and into Hogwarts' Castle.

XxxxxxxX

Beyond the space and stars where the divine resides, three beautiful women watched as one of the golden webs they weaved glowed with brilliance before slowly turning to black and collapsing into ashes. They looked at each other before turning at the middle of the room where a seemingly whirlpool of colors slowly stirred itself.

A beautiful, glowing white orb suddenly floated from the pool and hovered between the three women. The one in the middle caressed the orb then held it on her palm. She looked at her two sisters before turning back on the orb, eyes warm and gentle as she gazed at the pure soul she held. "So, we are all in agreement?" It wasn't so much a question but a statement. The two other women on either side of her silently nodded, their gazes never leaving the orb.

"Very well then. Harry Potter shall be reincarnated." The woman who held the soul of one Harry Potter smiled. She kissed the orb in affection before blowing on it letting the wind carry the orb to its next destination. Because after all, as one twinkle-eyed, jolly old man once said; to the organize mind, Death is but the next great adventure…

And even though it's questionable if Harry Potter's mind really is organize. He still gets a second chance… a second chance to live his life and have another one hell of an adventure. Though this time, he may just find his happiness after all…

--------

**AN:**And chapter one's done! Now be the good readers that you are and review! And I do mean **review! **Meaning comments/ constructive criticism only. Flames would be used for my marshmallows to eat! (evil smirk) By the by, I didn't run this through to my beloved beta Kunny (hearts) since he's still sleeping and I couldn't wait to post it so don't bother any mistakes that you'd see... ;;


End file.
